


Ever in Your Favour

by spoken



Series: DBSK Hunger Games Crossover [2]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, TVXQ!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoken/pseuds/spoken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six moments in the 72nd Hunger Games</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever in Your Favour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [risely-evan@tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=risely-evan%40tumblr.com).



**001**

They dress Yoochun and his District partner in a slightly more tailored version of the lab coats he had grown up wearing – iridescent blue lattices of chemical structures covering the sleeves. It’s simple, expected and draws next to no attention at the opening ceremony.

Yoochun can’t blame them. The male Tribute from District One looks like he’s already been crowned, in his cape of liquid gold and tunic gleaming with embedded mirror pieces; tall, statuesque and proud, the planes of his face and features sculpted to fine perfection. Yoochun can see the hungry, adoring gleam in the spectators’ eyes even from his carriage.

He hears the host remark that the boys from Two and Three must have swapped this year, because the boy from Three is muscled and intimidating, and the boy from Two is slim and baby-faced, especially next to his impressive female partner. There is a roar of laughing approval from the crowd. The boy from Two manages to smile, eyes pained and unamused.

The girl from District Eight gets an appreciative cheer as the multi-coloured fabrics around her slender arms unfurl in a wave of patterns as the carriage draws to a stop. The camera lingers a little longer than usual on the pale, dark-haired and fine-featured boy from District Ten, so different from the usual stocky boys with gruff, sun-tanned faces.

Yoochun's gaze is, however, drawn to the thin, tall boy from District Twelve as their carriage pulls up, black hair cropped close and dressed in a dull, sooty black that escapes everyone's attention amongst the glamour. The camera's brief, careless pan over his and his district partner's faces, in a hurry to return to the Career Districts, feels like the first mistake.

002

The throwing axe plants itself into the bulls-eye, splintering the arrow lodged in the white on its way.

Parts of the room still – the pair from Two, the short, stocky girl from Seven and her hulking District partner, who’s all solid mass and sinew, but without the athletic leanness in the muscles, the pair from Four, the girl from Eight and the boy from Twelve, who narrows his eyes from the fire-starting section.

Jaejoong puts his own bow down as the boy from Three gives him half a smirk and turns back to his partner, throwing another axe effortlessly over his shoulder.

Jaejoong’s District partner is trembling as she eyes the wooden splinters of the target littering the ground – the target she had been earnestly aiming at. She’s small and thin, skin suntanned from herding. She reminds him of a fuzzy memory of Ahyoung. They had been instructed to look mediocre by their blank-eyed mentor, who was as often absent from drugs as he was alert, but this mediocrity was genuine. Children from their district were not taught to use a bow and arrow.

Jaejoong grits his teeth, forcing down the anger as he eyes the healthy undertone of the District Three boy’s face and skin, born of good food and upbringing, which no amount of makeup on the poorer districts could replicate. He had plenty of advantages already.

“Come on,” he says quietly to his partner, putting a careful hand on her shoulder and steering her away from the archery station, towards the next station, where the District One Tributes are leaving the knot-tying class.

They cut an intimidating figure – precise, understated but proud, and not at all what Jaejoong had expected, given their flashy entrance at the Opening. You couldn’t help but be drawn to the District One boy – Jung Yunho, as the television programs were quick to drum into their viewers’ heads. No one except the boy from Two had attempted to strike up any sort of conversation with him. People steered around him with an unusual wary respect.

Jaejoong doesn’t realise he’s staring until the District One boy’s eyes flicker in his direction as they pass each other. Something shifts on Jung Yunho’s face as their eyes meet – there’s a flash of something like recognition, or perhaps disbelief – unexpected - and it sears through Jaejoong, leaving something inside him raw and jagged; a painful flash of fuzzy recollection.

Jaejoong draws in a breath, wanting to speak, but Yunho’s partner says something, everything is abruptly shuttered out and Yunho looks away.

**003**

The arena is an arctic wasteland edged by thin scatterings of ghostly white trees; red sun hanging low in the horizon, the distant mountains foggy. Ice crystals gleaming off bare rock faces and the curve of the Cornucopia horn, lit golden by the sunlight.

Changmin keeps close by edges of the mountain and in the shadows, crossbow by his side, eyes trained onto the District Ten boy ahead. The boy is surefooted in the hilly terrain and looks more capable than Changmin of finding some shelter. Changmin can just see the knife in the boy’s hands, angled to avoid the sunlight reflecting off the metal. The steel is quick and good. It would make a good secondary weapon.

He tries to keep breathing evenly as the snowfall thickens and the cold settles deep into his bones. The District Ten boy becomes a dark smear up ahead.

The Careers alliance exploded into a flurry of flashing blades and colliding bodies as soon as the Tributes’ hands closed around their respective items – all of the Tributes aiming for the District One pair. Changmin had watched from the sparse stretch of woodland surrounding the Cornucopia, feeling an odd sense of sympathy for the District One tributes, cursed by their stylists, whose extravagant hubris had surely killed them, in making them targets.

He might have gotten a clear shot at the District One boy – Jung Yunho, the biggest threat - if the District Three boy – Choi Siwon – hadn’t tried to charge Yunho from his left side. Still, watching the battle had not been entirely wasteful.

Changmin learns two things. One - that Jung Yunho is ambidextrous and, two - the boy from District Two wasn’t among the fallen bodies.

**004**

Every now and again, the District Five boy stops, running a hand over the rock face or bending down to look at something in the snow – animal or muttation tracks, and resumes picking his path through the winding mountains. Junsu acknowledges grudgingly the boy is smart enough, at least, to keep his back to the mountain whenever he bends down. The girl from District Ten hadn’t been as lucky.

His right side is surely bruised – after an elbow by the District Four boy in the mad scramble to escape and for the backpack now slung over Junsu’s shoulder – but he can’t stop to check.

Junsu tests the grip of the spear in his left hand, before transferring it to his right. The snow is falling thick and fast now. Soon, he’ll be within striking distance.

**005**

Yunho swallows. Tries to wipe the rest of the blood off the point of his sword, staining the snow. It’ll give away his tracks, but the worsening snowfall would cover them up soon enough. He concentrates on the District Two boy – Junsu – and on pushing through the exhaustion in his eyes and the chill seeping through his skin. Only a few more to go.

The white parachutes are dropping with the snowfall around him. The bodies around him are still.

**006**

The blizzard hits.

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled a lot with deciding whether or not to incorporate canon into this - especially stuff like Caeser Flickerman's name, which feels out of place because this is a "K-Pop crossover" version and everything should be consistent, dammit! So...imagine Asia became Panem the Second, and this is happening parallel to Katniss Everdeen's Hunger Games. There's no particular reason why this is the 72nd Hunger Games.


End file.
